The present invention relates to a circuit tester and more particularly to an inexpensive, yet reliable circuit tester.
Circuit testers are utilized to determine whether a particular line or wire carries power. In an automobile, for example, a mechanic may use a circuit tester to test the various wires of an automobile. The testing of the circuits with wires in current day automobiles becomes more complex inasmuch as the many accessories on an automobile are electric powered thus necessitating many additional power and control wires for automobiles. Any fault associated with a particular circuit will necessitate the use of a circuit tester which permits quick and easy interconnection to the wire being investigated with a positive contact therewith. Additionally, such a circuit tester should provide a positive and easily recognized indication that there is power in the wire under investigation.
Heretofore various circuit testers have been proposed and patented for use with electric circuitry involving wires such as electrical circuitry associated with appliances and automobiles. Included among these prior art references are the following patents:
______________________________________ Pat. No. Inventor Title Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,639,318 Des Roches Circuit Tester 5/19/53 3,201,746 Askew Test Probe with Grappler 8/17/65 3,363,171 Sietmann, Electrical Circuit Tester 1/9/68 et al with Insulation Piercing Probe Means 3,864,629 Danna Electrical Circuit Tester 2/4/75 ______________________________________
The various patents disclose types of circuit testers which include a gripping mechanism for holding a wire to be tested in position while contact is made by a probe which pierces the coating for the wire to determine whether the wire has power therethrough. While the various patents described depict apparatus which are useful, an improved circuit tester of the general type disclosed having a fewer number of parts, which is easily repairable and which is easy to use has been sought.